By The Horns
by liquid-thought
Summary: After an extended period of being a serious student Dean's pent up and needs to let loose with another body under his for a while. At first he isn't sure he'll find someone at the party, then he sees the sweet thing over in the kitchen fixing a drink.


Dean worked his way through the party slowly, greeting people he knew and scouting out potential lays. Contrary to popular belief, Dean did actually study more than he fucked. Sure, he had a reputation as one of many campus mansluts and it wasn't exactly unjustified, but he was also a few points on his GPA away from making salutatorian. The dean's list had his name on it since his freshman year. Which, yeah, Dean on the dean's list, haha, everyone laughs it up. Point being, there were nights Dean wasn't out having sex. In fact, Dean had gone nearly two weeks with little more than his own hand and some lube for company and he was a little pent up.

He supposed part of the reason he was known as a manslut was that he wasn't exactly what anyone would call picky. A large number of girls could attest to his fingers and tongue and a good portion of the out guys (and a few in) could swear on a bible that Dean somehow always had condoms and lube. The real question wasn't _if_ he was going to pick someone up, but _who_. His tastes for the night were leaning on the masculine side. Dean wasn't a small guy, over six feet tall, athletic and that was before you opened his fly. Someone around his height and a sturdy build would be perfect.

Unfortunately the only guys he saw around he knew were straight, had already rejected him or were taken. No matter how pent up and desperate he was, Dean wasn't gonna make someone cheat just to help him get off. So then he started looking at some of the female athletes running around. The very hot co-captains of the varsity volleyball team were winking and sending all the right signals, it was definitely looking like go time. That was when someone caught his eye over in the kitchen, fixing a drink.

She was tall, had on this cute little blouse with bees embroidered around the collar, denim short shorts and what was possibly the most adorable headband. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. It was yellow to match the bees on her top and had a flower on one side that Dean knew from hanging out with some of the art majors was hot-glued on to add a bit of personality on a student's budget. She was smiling and laughing with someone so he hung back a second to make sure it wasn't her boyfriend or a date. Girl was hot enough that he'd be surprised if she was single. The blond turned to the side and Dean internally cried out in victory because it was just Balthazar, one of the most out guys on campus. If Dean remembered correctly, Bal was organizing this drag fashion show set for next week that Dean was half considering attending if he was free.

He crept a little closer to the kitchen, trying to catch her eye before just sauntering up and suggesting they find a secluded closet somewhere. When their eyes did meet Dean was a little shell shocked. He'd seen some beautiful eyes in his time. From the deep brown of his childhood crush Lisa (who was turning into a very happy mother and wife), to the ice blue of Benny, the first guy he ever messed around with in high school (still a great friend, would probably call Dean and drag him to the fashion show just to tease him about panties). These eyes? Fuck, these were so blue he was surprised paint swatches weren't created after them. Even from across a crowd full of people he could tell. As if that wasn't bad enough, when he smirked and waved she smiled all sheepishly in return and fucking winked at him, somehow managing to give the gesture innocence. If Dean hadn't been pent up before, he certainly was now.

A little closer and he could see the texture of her hair, on the short side, black and just the right amount of messy for Dean to think it got that way from a pair of greedy hands fisted in them during a blowjob. Normally he liked longer hair on girls, but she was rockin' the pixie cut better than anyone he'd seen in person (because he could never disgrace Emma Watson and Alyssa Milano by saying better than anyone ever, it was the principle of the thing). She chewed on her lower lip, slight pink sheen to them from some very flattering lip gloss, and nodded off to the side, where he knew the laundry room was. After another quick glance at her lips and eyes, he nodded and she excused herself. She pranced up to him and this close Dean could see that she didn't have much up top, but the ass more than made up for it. This perky thing that bounced as she took his hand and led him away.

His cock was getting hard in his jeans as they got closer to the wooden door. That ass was downright hypnotizing, her legs were so smooth she probably waxed instead of just shaving. Dean wondered briefly if she was a swimmer or maybe on the track team, her build supported the theory. The door was pulled open and Dean yanked it back shut as he was dragged inside. Immediately she started kissing his neck, gloss smearing on his skin and her hands were roving all over. Dean hummed appreciatively and let his own hands slip inside her shorts, fingers digging into her backside greedily. Her skin was soft, waxed just like her legs. Definitely a swimmer. The scent of her shampoo and lotion was filling his nose, her hair smelling like something sweet that he would never admit to knowing was peony and something a little spicier and citrusy coming from her skin. He grabbed hard, digging in roughly and she inhaled shakily, short nails digging into his biceps. She was wearing silky panties, the kind that felt cool even when they were warm and made you want to leave them on because of how nice they felt.

"You like that?" She nodded and nipped at his earlobe. Dean turned them around, pushing her against the door. Their mouths met and yeah, she was definitely coming home. She sucked on his tongue, teeth scraping gently before she let him pull it back. Her hands were slipping up into his shirt, warm fingers splaying out across his skin as they explored. Dean flexed his fingers and dug in again, growling a little into the kiss. He was rewarded with a hand sliding down his front to cup him. As he groaned he felt her lips curl into a smile.

If he didn't get this show on the road it would be over before it had a chance to begin. A quickie in a closet wasn't what he needed and it would be a shame if he never got to see her completely stripped down. He pulled one hand out from the back of her shorts and undid the button to her fly and swiftly opened the zipper. When he got his hand on the front of her panties, though, he got a bit of a surprise. That... was not pussy. That was a cock.

He pulled back a few inches and looked at her, er, him. The _guy_'s lips were puffy, lip gloss smeared across a good portion of his lower face. From his eyes Dean could tell that panic was setting in, even if his cock didn't realize it quite yet. Dean leaned back in and caught his breath for a moment, forehead resting against the wood slats of the door. So, he came to the party hoping for a guy, thought he was making out with a hot girl only to find out it was a hot _guy_. One wearing really sexy panties (there was a _reason_ Benny teased him, after all) and packing some serious heat. Those pretty lips and gorgeous eyes were still pinned to the door, waiting for him to do something.

His lips brushed right against the shell of Blue Eyes' ear. "You kinky little fucker. How long were you gonna let me think you were a girl?" He smiled and chuckled, hoping the guy knew he wasn't mad.

He received a breathless laugh in response. "Either until you fucked me or threatened to beat my ass, most likely." And that explained why there'd only been some heavy breathing before. The voice that came out of that mouth was a rather illegal combination of sex-rough, whiskey burn and crushed gravel. For a second he thought about asking the guy if a bad case of strep fucked up his throat before deciding it was more of an ain't broke kinda deal.

Dean pulled back and leered down at the shorter man. "I'm gonna do somethin' to that ass." To accentuate his point he squeezed the hard cock in his grip and moved his other hand to the middle, fingers rubbing the crack of Blue's ass through the satin. "You gonna let me?"

The smirk that met him in return was answer enough, but he wasn't complaining about verbal consent in the slightest. "It's yours if you want it."

Dean growled and kissed the other man again, loving the soft moans he was able to coax out now that the guy wasn't hiding. Fingers threaded in his hair and pulled gently. He took his hands out of the short shorts and hoisted his new-found friend up until smooth legs were around his waist. They broke their kiss to breathe, foreheads resting together as they fought to calm down enough and speak again. "Name's Dean."

"Cas."

Dean kissed Cas' jaw, nipping at the pale skin playfully before moving down to the beautiful neck below. "My place or yours?"

Cas' head tilted to allow him more access, rather prominent Adam's apple that he may have noticed if not for the guy's other assets bobbing as he swallowed. "Mm, mine." Dean bit Cas' collar bone gently, subtlest pressure parting his gloss-streaked lips in a gasp.

Letting Cas back down to the floor instead of just trying to fuck him right against the door took a good bit of effort. It would be worth it, though. Maybe, if Cas was willing, he'd get a couple rounds out and go back to class on Monday nicely relaxed with a wide smile. The door to the small room was pushed open and Dean was dragged out toward the front entrance. A few people gave some lingering looks, maybe leering at Cas or Dean or trying to figure out why this chick was running around with her pants undone. Most people at least attempted to look dressed if they left a party to get some privacy. Cas was a very pretty dude, though, so Dean couldn't be bothered to waste time on things like re-zipping flies.

A hand closed around his shoulder and stopped him about three feet from the door. Balthazar was looking between them, somewhat concerned. He came in close to Dean and spoke lowly. "You know that's not a girl, right?"

Dean smirked and spoke back just as softly. "Kinda hard not to when his cock was pressed into my hip, Bal."

The other man laughed and looked to Cas, who winked, before shooing them out and telling them to use protection. As if Dean really needed to be told.

Once they were outside Dean took the lead, ushering Cas toward the Impala. He opened the passenger door for him and quickly ran to the driver's side, eager to get wherever it was Cas lived. The music came on as the car started, ACDC blaring through the speakers before Dean hastily turned it down. He turned to the man in the passenger seat, ready to ask where he lived when another kiss was pressed to his mouth. Cas' hand went to his groin, palming him through his jeans. They were both panting when their lips parted and somehow the phone-sex wet-dream voice got even better when it was murmuring out an address.

Dean nodded, already knowing where he was going, and pulled away from the curb. If he was honest, the drives were the best and the worst. The anticipation and the wait when all he really wanted was to get the other person down onto a bed. It definitely made it sweeter when they finally got to a bed, but there was still at least five neighborhoods of sexual tension to drive through first. Luckily for him Cas knew how to pass the time. Once it became apparent that Dean already knew the way he bent over and ducked his head under Dean's arms. His belt and fly were undone without any fuss and then those sweet lips he'd kissed red were wrapped around the head of his cock.

"Fuck!" His foot pressed a little too hard on the pedal, engine revving as they lunged down the road.

He managed to get their speed under control, but he was shaking, adrenaline coursing through his system as he took a hard right turn. Cas just moved into the motions of the car, mouth sinking down until he was almost swallowing Dean completely. His mouth retreated, his hands working to pull Dean's pants back up around him and zip his fly without catching the side of his dick. Once that was done Dean let out a long breath, not daring to look at the smug smile glinting dangerously in his peripheral vision.

Cas kissed the shell of his ear and tugged on the lobe with his teeth. "You actually lasted through that, I'm impressed."

Dean laughed breathlessly and rounded the final turn toward the apartment building Cas had indicated. "I've got more than a little practice at this sort of thing."

The other man's smile pulled against the hinge of his jaw as a kiss was pressed to the skin. They pulled into the parking lot and Cas was on him again, rubbing over his chest and arms before breaking away and bolting out the door. Dean got out just as quickly, nearly slamming baby's door on his way to where Cas was waiting by the entrance. They stumbled in, trying not to make too much noise as they raced to the elevator. A middle aged woman got in with them and Dean tried not to curse that he couldn't just pin Cas to the wall. Instead he stood behind the other man and gently pushed into the the ass he'd been admiring from the start, smiling when the hand wrapped around his became almost painful.

The doors opened and the woman got out. As soon as the doors closed Cas rounded on him and jumped, soft legs circling Dean's hips. Having Cas' ass in his hands again only made him want it all the more, to see that sweet skin bounce as he thrust against it. When they reached the right floor Cas hopped down and tugged Dean toward his apartment, fishing his keys out of his front pocket. His fingers were shaking and it took him two tries to get the door open.

Everything moved in a blur as they dashed inside and Cas pulled him right to the bedroom. His jacket and shirts were tossed to the floor carelessly, their movements slowing momentarily as Cas took him in and splayed his hands wide the newly bared skin. The appreciative touches made Dean smirk, his own hands wandering down to pop the button of the short shorts. Cas caught up with him and wiggled out of them, catching Dean's mouth in a kiss as the blouse was unbuttoned. The more clothing shed the better in Dean's opinion.

Cas was smooth _everywhere_. "Fuck, you a swimmer?" It wasn't exactly intelligent, but most of Dean's blood supply was occupied elsewhere.

A soft chuckle shook Cas' chest when he laughed, tugging the headband off and dropping it to the floor. "Yes, actually."

Dean kissed his way down Cas' neck, feeling definition of lean muscles under soft skin. When his jeans fell down he kicked them off along with his shoes. Ballet flats had been Cas' choice and they were lost somewhere in the dash from the front door. Talented fingers were slipping down, Cas readying to take his panties off but Dean grabbed his wrists and stopped him.

"Leave 'em on for a bit, yeah?" Cas smiled wide, his hands going lax in Dean's grasp.

Dean fell to his knees, intent on repaying the road head and also more than happy to admire the slinky underwear. They were cut for a guy, Dean could tell just from looking, smooth satin cupping him in a way girl's panties just couldn't. He pressed a firm kiss to the dark red fabric, shaft hard and throbbing against his soft mouth. After a quick smile up to Cas he pulled the front of the panties down, recoiling when Cas' dick sprang free and almost smacked him in the face.

They both laughed a bit, Dean wrapping his hand around the shaft. "Eager?"

Cas hummed down to him, fingers tracing over the side of Dean's face and into his hair. His lips wrapped around the head, tongue swirling around before he started to suck. Cas' hand went to the back of his skull, just resting as Dean bobbed up and down, sucking hard at the tip as he came off with an obscene slurp. He stood up and shoved his boxers off, trying to focus on kissing rather than his giddy excitement as Cas pulled him in. Already it was promising to be one of the best lays of his life and they'd barely scratched the surface on foreplay.

It was a short few steps to the bed and they fell onto it and each other somewhat clumsily, more laughs permeating their kiss.

There was something about it, about the energy they seemed to have together, Dean thought he could get addicted to it. They arranged themselves so they were in the center and Dean flipped Cas over onto his stomach. The other man gestured to the bedside table and Dean took the opportunity to fish out some lube and a condom. The red satin was still hugging his ass like Dean's hands earlier and it was almost too easy to pull it to the side and spread him open. Smooth all over and so clean that Dean wanted to eat off him. He'd do that one better, pushing forward and kissing Cas' hole.

Above him Cas made a shocked little noise, gasp turning to a moan when Dean slipped his tongue out and licked across the ring of muscle in a broad stripe. The legs at either side of him parted wider and he couldn't help but smile and dive back in enthusiastically. That tight hole fluttered against his tongue, slowly loosening as he rubbed around with the pad of his finger between little flicks and twirls. Cas was groaning, pulling at his own hair and at the pillows. Dean doubted this was something he got very often, judging from his reaction. Unfortunately his tongue started to tire and he retreated, pressing his lips around where his fingers were still buried.

Cas groaned, long and drawn out when Dean finally pulled back and grabbed the lube, cap clicking loudly in the room. "God, you're the devil."

Dean chuckled and slicked his fingers up, pouring a little over Cas before continuing where he left off. "Just get me the horns, baby."

Cas chuckled, but the sound broke off into a moan when Dean brushed against his prostate. Two fingers pumped in and out quickly, the red satin turning dark with the wetness of the lube. Dean moved forward slowly, fingers still thrusting and scissoring as he leaned forward to nip at Cas' ear. He kissed his way down the other man's shoulders, licking and nipping down his spine until he was back where he started. His fingers came free easily, more lube applied quickly. Three slipped in, swallowed up hungrily and he bit his lip, trying to keep himself under control.

That would have worked out just fine if Cas hadn't growled and looked over his shoulder at Dean with nothing short of a snarl curling his messy lips. "Get in me, now."

Dean didn't need to be told twice, pulling his fingers free and using his teeth to rip open the condom since only one of his hands was clean. He slid it over himself and put more lube on Cas' hole, then slicked himself liberally. Benny had made fun of him for how much lube he could go through, but in Dean's mind if you thought you had enough you should add more just in case. He lined himself up and pushed in slowly, stopping for a few seconds when the head slipped in with barely any resistance. Cas made a pleased little noise, somewhere between a purr and moan and Dean pushed forward again, hands on the swimmer's hips.

Once he sunk in half-way he let his hands slide up, rubbing the muscles under the wide back in front of him. He followed the motion up broad shoulders and all the way to Cas' hands, twining their fingers together for the last few inches. A wide grin pulled his lips apart as he bottomed out, listening to Cas' voice pushed into the pillows. "Oh, yes."

Blue eyes opened and looked back at him side-long, pupils blown wide and skin carrying a high flush. After a moment Cas pushed back into him, sly curl of his lips matching Dean's. He pulled back slowly and then eased back in, letting the first few thrusts glide smoothly before picking his speed up a bit when Cas' fingers squeezed his. That easy rhythm quickly melted into a fast give and take, Cas moving into every hitch and thrust.

Dean took one hand away and slipped it down the mattress, forcing it under Cas' body as best he could to wrap around Cas' dick. Cas followed him, his hand sitting just above Dean's to provide a tight channel for him to fuck into as Dean took him.

Dean was surprised he had a voice at all, everything about it so intense, right down to the way the satin caught the side of his cock over the condom. Yet he did and while he normally tried to keep himself from running off at the mouth, he couldn't resist it here.

"You're so fucking pretty Cas, you know that?" Cas made a broken noise, almost pained and clenched on Dean, mouth hanging open as he panted and moaned. "So pretty in those shorts and that cute little headband, baby." He was getting close, the slick grip of the body under his causing the familiar pooling of heat low in his abdomen. "_God_, your fucking ass, loved eating it out. Perky little thing, tight, too." He thrust in roughly just once, watching Cas' eyes flutter as he let out a choked sob. "Liked me eating you out, didn't you?"

Cas didn't manage much more than a nod and a strained _fuck yes_ but it was all Dean needed, burying his face in the crook of Cas' neck. The swimmer's hand went painfully tight on his, harsh cry thrown into the sheets as he came, cock pulsing in their grasp as he went almost painfully tight and the heat coiled up in Dean burst out with a ragged moan. He pushed himself flush to Cas, kissing the sharp jut of a sculpted shoulder blade before gently pulling out and disposing of the condom and the empty foil.

Cas put the lube back in the bedside drawer and Dean flopped onto his back, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his chest heaving. He looked over to find Cas watching him, a small smile ghosting his lips. "No wonder you come so highly recommended."

Dean barked out a laugh and took a deep breath. "You were pretty damn good yourself, Cas."

"So, is this something you'd want to do again, maybe after some dinner?"

He found himself nodding, grinning against Cas' lips as the smaller man surged forward and kissed him. They broke apart and Dean snapped the waistband of the red satin still snug on Cas' skin. "You want to wait for a bit and try for round two, maybe see if you got a pair that'll fit me?"

Cas bit his lower lip and nodded, climbing on top of Dean and pinning his wrists to the bed with wicked determination.


End file.
